<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawning Age by calikocat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438564">Dawning Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat'>calikocat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hercules: The Legendary Journeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously Hephy, Dragons have been around longer than we have, one of them might really be able to help.”  She looked up at him and fluttered her lashes.  “Will you pray with me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aphrodite/Hephaestus, Hercules/Iolaus, Iolaus/Joxer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/58368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>
calikocat</p><p>Disclaimer:  Hercules: The Legendary Journeys does not belong to me.  No money is being made.</p><p>Word count:  1269</p><p>A/N:  I don't know what happened.  I did a re-watch of Hercules and Xena back in spring/summer of 2019 and thoughts just started happening.  Plots started weaving together and.... and.... Dragon Verse expanded again.  ::headdesk:: It just took me a while to figure out exactly how I wanted to do things.  So, I think all the chapters of the Ancient Greece branch are going to be pretty short.  Call it a practice in restraint.</p><p>A/N 2:  Hercules and Xena tended to play fast and loose with history, mythology, and their own canon.  So, I'm doing the same.  Also, I'm pretty much ignoring the Young Hercules series.</p><p>A/N 3:  Takes place at the end of the episode, s03e03 Love Takes a Holiday.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	“Go and make somebody happy.”  She smiled at Iolaus as he read over the petition from her nearest shrine.</p><p>	He grinned back and with a quick “Yeah” he started to run off.</p><p>	“Or don't you and Hercules do <i>that</i> either?”  Aphrodite asked.  This time his grin was brighter and they both knew he couldn't hide the way he felt for the half-god hero, at least not from the Goddess of Love.  With a wink at her he disappeared into the forest, running toward a woman whose company would satisfy him for the day.  Aphrodite let her smile fall and she knew she looked uncharacteristically sad.</p><p>	“Dite?”</p><p>	She blinked and looked up at Hephaestus. “Hmm?”</p><p>	“Is something wrong?”</p><p>	She hesitated before putting a hand on his arm.  “Is there some place we can talk, where the other gods can't hear us?”</p><p>	“Inside the mountain, I've always valued my privacy.”</p><p>	Aphrodite squeezed his arm.  “You mean you didn't want them to take pity on you or mock you from a distance.”</p><p>	“That too.”  He took her hand and they traveled back to his home where they were shielded from prying eyes and ears.  Her hand still in his they sat upon the bed they had consummated their love on barely an hour ago.  “Aphrodite?  Can you tell me what troubles you?”</p><p>	“So, despite my brief boredom of love today where I tried to do something new...I hate it when another god interferes in my territory.”  She shrugged when he smiled at her.  “I know, it makes me a total hypocrite, but that's not the point.  What I did wasn't malicious or evil, it was just, ya know, I wanted to be seen as more than just a beautiful thing.”</p><p>	“I know, you are more than just your appearance Dite, we both are.”</p><p>	She smiled and brought him closer for a kiss.  “Wish we'd figured that out centuries ago.”  Aphrodite leaned back again and sighed.  “So Iolaus.”</p><p>	“Iolaus,” He repeated.</p><p>	“Love and soulmates are my domain...but no matter how many beautiful woman Iolaus falls in love with he'll never be satisfied or happy.  Not for real.  He has a soulmate that he can never be with.”</p><p>	“Has she crossed over to Hades' realm?”  Hephaestus asked.</p><p>	“It’s a he, and no, he's very much alive.”</p><p>	“Why can't they be together?”</p><p>	“Because stupid Hera put a spell on Iolaus, so he can't come into his power and be with Hercules.”</p><p>	Hephaestus' eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little.  “Hercules and Iolaus are soulmates?”  He frowned.  “What power?  Iolaus is mortal.”</p><p>	“Not exactly Heph.  Iolaus is a dragon, probably a Star Dragon.  Can you imagine the kids that would come from a union between a Star Dragon and a demigod?”</p><p>	He looked puzzled at that.  “How could Iolaus be a dragon?  I don't understand.”</p><p>	Aphrodite frowned again.  “What exactly were you doing a couple of centuries ago?”  Hephaestus raised a brow at her and gestured in the direction of his forge.  “Right, you're not one for socializing.  Sorry.”</p><p>	“It’s not that I don't like company, it’s that people or gods don't want mine.”</p><p>	“Anyone who doesn't like your company Heph is stupid...where was I?”</p><p>	“Dragons and two centuries ago.”</p><p>	“Right.  So... a little over two hundred years ago, give or take a couple of decades, a bunch of dragons got together for a big old spell.”  She eyed her new husband.  “You know that just because we're the gods of Greece that we're not all powerful.  Other lands have gods of their own.”</p><p>	“Yes, because humans existed before we did.”   Hephaestus shook his head.  “The Titans ruled over Greece before we Olympians did.”</p><p>	“And before the Titans there was Gaia and Uranus.”  Aphrodite shrugged.  “Before those two who knows what gods existed.  Anyway, rumor has it the gods from faraway lands put the word out that dragons were bad news and had their followers kill a bunch of them.  The dragons saw the writing on the wall and wanted to live in peace.”</p><p>	“All right...what did their spell do?”  Hephaestus asked her.</p><p>	“The spell they did was over a huge batch of dragon eggs...and when those eggs hatched the dragons had human forms.”</p><p>	Hephaestus smiled at the ingenuity.  “They wanted their children to hide in plain sight.”</p><p>	“Yeah, except that kind of magic needs a sacrifice, ya know?”  She asked and he nodded.  “So, the mothers gave up their lives for their children, and no more female dragons will ever be born.  The females that didn't take part in the spell will die out and in time the only dragons left will be the ones in human form, the descendants of the first batch.”</p><p>	Realization lit up Hephaestus' eyes.  “Iolaus is a human-form dragon.”</p><p>	“Yeah.  So, like, I don't know the how or the why, but when a dragon like Iolaus saves their soulmate they get their true Dragon form.”</p><p>	“But Hera put a spell on Iolaus so he couldn't.”</p><p>	“It’s all part of her big 'I hate Hercules' kick she's been on since Bro was born.  Like that time Zeus was with Alcmene was the first time Dad was unfaithful...and she's such a hypocrite.  Since ya know...”  She squeezed his hand again.</p><p>	“Since Zeus is not my father.”</p><p>	“Yeah.  Anyway, if that spell wasn't on Iolaus, he would have changed for Hercules years ago.”  Her eyes watered a bit.</p><p>	“Dite?”</p><p>	“If Iolaus had been able to change for Hercules, my brother probably never would have gotten married to Deianeira and had those three adorable kids.  He wouldn't have been through that heartbreak either.”</p><p>	“Why didn't Hera just send down a fireball on Iolaus once she found out they were soulmates?”</p><p>	“You can't kill a dragon with fire Hephy.  Even with that spell on him the fire wouldn't kill him outright.  Actually, a fireball like that might break the curse.”  She sighed.  “I'd break it if I could.”</p><p>	“I know you would.”</p><p>	“Hera is such a bitch.  Hercules and Iolaus deserve to be happy and she mucked it all up, and I can't do anything about it.”</p><p>	“You could pray?”</p><p>	She gave an unladylike scoff.  “Pray to who Heph?  I'm a goddess?”</p><p>	“Maybe there's another dragon out there who can help?  Maybe you should pray for them to find Iolaus and help him.”</p><p>	“Hey that could work!”  She grinned and bounced a bit almost ending up in his lap.  “Seriously Hephy, Dragons have been around longer than we have, one of them might really be able to help.”  She looked up at him and fluttered her lashes.  “Will you pray with me?”</p><p>	“For Iolaus I would.”</p><p>	“Sweet Cheeks is special to you huh?”  Aphrodite laughed.  “Should I be worried?”</p><p>	“We're both fond of Iolaus.  He has quite the reputation as a lover.”  Hephaestus said.  “So that puts him partly in your domain, but he's also a blacksmith.”</p><p>	“So, he's one of yours too.”  Her smile lessened.  “Too bad we can't do much for him, not without Hera making things worse for him, or us.”</p><p>	“But we can still pray for help.”</p><p>	“Yeah, we can definitely do that.  Hopefully when help comes, they'll break the spell, and those two can get their happily ever after.”</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1877</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episode s03e05 Not Fade Away.</p><p>A/N 2:  Hopes this makes sense, I was literally falling asleep while typing the last page or so of this chapter.  It was so weird to be dozing like that and my fingers just kept typing.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	The call wasn't for her, but there was no way she could miss it.  The <i>anguish</i> of it ripped through her, and Aphrodite knew her brother Hercules had lost someone dear to him.  She started to stand from the throne in Hephaestus' main chamber and stumbled, her own heart hurting for her half-brother.</p><p>	“Aphrodite?”  Hephaestus put down his hammer and reached for her to steady her.  “What is it?”</p><p>	“I think Iolaus just died.”  She blinked in surprise, Hercules was screaming for Hades, and her uncle answered.  “Holy cow I think Hades just transported Hercules to the other side.”</p><p>	“Your brother must have made quite the impression.”</p><p>	“I'm gonna go eavesdrop, I'll be back soon.”  She gave him a quick peck on the lips and disappeared from the cavern in a shower of golden sparkles.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Aphrodite kept her distance so Hercules wouldn't notice her and watched as he demanded that Iolaus be returned to him.  Baby Bro really loved the little guy.  She grinned as Persephone convinced Hades to give Hercules a chance to get Iolaus back to Earth.  The addition of the first enforcer was a surprise but she was glad Hades was giving Herc some help.  Maybe he'd give Aphrodite a hand too.</p><p>	Once Hercules and the Enforcer were back among the living, she made herself visible.  Hades of course knew she was there.</p><p>	“What are you doing here Aphrodite?”</p><p>	“Just admiring the changes Persephone has made in you.  Kind is a good look on you Uncle Hades.”</p><p>	“Aphrodite, kinder or not, I'm busy.  Why are you here?”</p><p>	“Can old Horse Face hear us down here?”  She asked.</p><p>	“You mean Hera?”  He snapped his fingers and the immediate area around them became eerily quiet.  “Not now.”</p><p>	“Okay, good.  So... it’s about Iolaus.”</p><p>	“What about him?”  Hades asked.  “I've already given Hercules a chance to win him back.  What more can I do?”</p><p>	“You could help me break the spell Hera put on him.  Or at least weaken it.”</p><p>	“What spell?”</p><p>	“Right, okay, so Iolaus is a dragon.  Ya know, one of the new generation ones that have human form.”</p><p>	He nodded.  “From that spell a couple of centuries ago.  They save their soulmate and they get their true Dragon form.”</p><p>	“Right, glad you're so well informed.  Anyway, Iolaus and Hercules are soulmates, but Hera-”</p><p>	“Put some sort of spell or curse on Iolaus so he can't change for Hercules.  Thus, keeping Hercules' soulmate from him.”</p><p>	“Exactly, and if he can't change then they'll never get their whole bonding experience and a happily ever after.”</p><p>	Hades sighed.  “Soulmates and love are your jurisdiction Aphrodite.”</p><p>	“Yeah, but Hera is more powerful than me.  I'd break the spell if I could, but maybe you could help me weaken it?  I mean he's in your domain for now.”</p><p>	“You'd rather weaken it than just remove it entirely?”</p><p>	“If it weakened a little bit, she might not notice it right away.  Thus, keeping us out of trouble with her.”</p><p>	“You think she won't notice it weakening?”  Hades demanded.</p><p>	“I think Iolaus is making it weaker on his own.”</p><p>	“How do you mean?”</p><p>	“The second enforcer that Hera sent down.  She's made of fire, right?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	“She beat the crap out of him, but she didn't burn him...like he just absorbed the heat and fire.”</p><p>	“Because he's a dragon.”  Hades nodded and looked thoughtful.  “I won't do it for free.”</p><p>	“Okay, what do you want?”</p><p>	“Persephone and I have been talking about children.  We don't want them right away, maybe in about twenty years or so.  It’s not exactly your forte but...”</p><p>	“A little fertility potion is easy; I can totally do that.”  She held out her hand and two small bottles appeared in it.  “When you're ready, you each drink one and let the magic work while you two get busy.”</p><p>	Hades accepted the bottles with a smile.  “Thank you.  Now, let’s go check on Iolaus.”</p><p>	“One more thing, he doesn't know he's a dragon...so if we can weaken the spell without him knowing that would be great.”</p><p>	“Not a problem.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“Iolaus.”  The familiar voice woke him up in an instant and he jumped a bit, wide awake, his head pounding.  “Easy, I've got you.”  Hercules was sitting beside him on the couch he'd fallen asleep on.</p><p>	“Herc, you're back!”  Iolaus grimaced at the sound of his own shout.  “Ow my head.”</p><p>	“Yeah, you okay?  You didn't eat anything while you were here did you?”</p><p>	“Of course not, maybe I just slept wrong.  I'm assuming you won.”</p><p>	“I did, and before sundown.”  Hercules offered Iolaus a hand and pulled him up and off the couch.  “And I'm ready to go home.”</p><p>	“Hey, guess who I met down here.”</p><p>	“Don't bother playing that game.  Let's play show and tell instead.”  Hades announced as he entered the chamber, Persephone at his side.  With a wave of his hand a window into the Elysian Fields appeared and they watched Iolaus' father and the first enforcer enjoying paradise.</p><p>	“Do I want to know why she's there?”  Iolaus asked.</p><p>	“She gave her life to protect my mother.  She's earned it.”</p><p>	“Dad does too, he was getting really tired of hashing over battle strategy with the other fallen generals.”  Iolaus grinned, feeling better as his headache was starting to fade.  “Thanks Herc, and thank you Hades, Persephone.”</p><p>	“You're welcome kids.”  Hades waved his hand again and they were gone.</p><p>	“Do you think he noticed anything?”  Persephone asked.</p><p>	“That headache he had was proof of that my dear.”</p><p>	“And Aphrodite gave you the potions?”</p><p>	He smiled at her and kissed her.  “They're safe and sound and when we're ready for them we'll have them.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They'd eaten supper with his mother and Jason before declining to spend the night.  Instead they'd gone to Iolaus' house which was standing empty as it usually was.  His best friend wasted no time lighting a few candles so they could see.</p><p>	“Hey Herc, you sure you want to stay here tonight?  I only have the one bed.”</p><p>	Hercules nodded.  “If you don't mind sharing.”</p><p>	“I never have before.”</p><p>	“That's not what I meant Iolaus.”</p><p>	Iolaus looked up at him, surprise on his face.  “Hercules?”</p><p>	“I know it’s been a long time since we, ya know...but I'm ready if you are.  I mean, if you...”</p><p>	Iolaus put a candle on the bureau beside the bed.  “Is this just because I died today?”</p><p>	“No, no it’s not just that.  You dying was a huge part of it though, but I miss being that close to you.”</p><p>	“We haven't done that since Deianeira and the kids were alive.”</p><p>	“I know, but Iolaus, Deianeira always knew how much you meant to me.  She did catch us more than once.”</p><p>	“Yeah I know, she got a real kick out of the time we were fooling around in the loft and fell out of it.”</p><p>	Hercules smiled.  “I don't think I'd ever seen her laugh that hard until that night.”</p><p>	Iolaus smiled back.  “It was pretty funny.”  He sat on the bed and pulled off his boots.  “You sure?”</p><p>	“I'm sure.”</p><p>	“Then why are you still over there?”  Iolaus asked before he grinned and hopped up from the bed.  “I guess we need to start carrying around oil again.”</p><p>	Hercules nodded, looking his best friend, his partner up and down.  Iolaus was still as beautiful as he'd always been, at least to him.  When the shorter man jumped him, he was ready and caught him easily, laughed even when Iolaus' legs wrapped around him.</p><p>	“Do you even have oil in the house?  If not, we'll have to change our plans.”</p><p>	“By the bed, there's a bottle of it.”</p><p>	He looked at Iolaus with a brow raised as the other man hung there, wrapped around him.  “Always prepared?”</p><p>	“Well a guy can hope, and I missed you too by the way.”  Blue eyes twinkled at him and Iolaus leaned in for a kiss, the first they'd shared in years.  It was amazing and Hercules kissed him back, opening his mouth so he could reacquaint himself with Iolaus' lips and tongue.</p><p>	Not quick enough he moved them to the bed and wrestled Iolaus off his body so he could drop the other man onto the mattress.  Iolaus grinned up at him as he started to wriggle out of his clothes and Hercules started to strip as well.  As soon as every bit of clothing was gone, leaving the smaller man deliciously bare Hercules pounced.</p><p>	Iolaus laughed as he was pinned down, the heavy weight of Hercules pressing him into the bed.  “So how much did you miss this?”</p><p>	“So much.”  Hercules kissed him again while he reached for the oil.  “I don't want to go slow Iolaus.”</p><p>	“Just remember to use that then.”  Iolaus pushed Hercules up and off him a bit so he could hold his legs open in invitation.  “Come on Herc, no time like the present.”</p><p>	Hercules nodded and rose up even more so he was kneeling on the bed.  Not wasting any time, he opened the bottle and poured some oil on his fingers, slicking them up before sliding one inside.  Iolaus groaned at the intrusion and moved his hips, already wanting more.  Hercules slipped in a second finger and started to stretch Iolaus, watching his friend's face as he moved the fingers in and out of them.  “You okay?”</p><p>	“I'm good.”  Iolaus was still grinning.  “So, this is the real reason you didn't want to stay at your mother's?”</p><p>	Hercules made a face as he added a third finger.  “It’s bad enough I know she and Jason have sex under that roof.  We are never going to have sex there, as long as you have this house here.”</p><p>	“We had sex there before.”</p><p>	“We were a lot younger then, barely even men.  Ready?”</p><p>	“Oh yeah.”  Iolaus reached for a pillow as soon as Hercules pulled his fingers out.  He settled the pillow under himself to raise his hips and waited there, legs spread.  “So?”</p><p>	He smiled, something indulgent for his friend alone and slid inside him for the first time in years.  “Oh gods.”</p><p>	“My sentiments exactly.”  Iolaus groaned and let his head fall back as if he were in absolute bliss.  “Feels so good to have you inside me again.”</p><p>	“It’s going to feel even better soon.”</p><p>	Iolaus smiled and pulled him down for a kiss.  “Promises, promises.”</p><p> </p><p>	Outside the house Aphrodite grinned and dragged Hephaestus away from the window.  She wanted to celebrate and she wasn't going to do that in the bushes.  Iolaus was one step closer to getting his forever after with Hercules, and Hera was none the wiser.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1726</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during s03e06 Monster Child in a Promised Land.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Hercules was waiting for Iolaus in the middle of the market of the village they were passing through.  His best friend had gotten distracted by one of the peddlers and Hercules was just enjoying watching the other man interact with others.</p><p>	Eventually the blond pulled himself away from the peddler started in his direction, dropping a coin into a blind beggar's cup as he walked.  Not two steps away from the beggar and voice cried out in joy.  “Iolaus!”  Hercules watched as a little girl ran to his best friend and the other man swept the child up in his arms and twirled her about.  The sight filled him with a bittersweet feeling, making him think of the families they'd both lost.</p><p>	Hercules had lost Deianeira and the kids to Hera's wrath, and Iolaus had lost his to childbirth and sickness.  It had been years since their families had died and as Iolaus carried the girl to her mother Hercules wondered.  He wondered if their continuing adventures together was keeping Iolaus from living a life filled with love and children.</p><p>	Iolaus was good with kids and Hercules wanted the best for his friend, but he was also selfish.  Now that they were lovers again, he didn't want to share the other with anyone, woman or man.  And Iolaus, loyal Iolaus, wouldn't take another lover as long as they were together.</p><p>	He stood with his arms folded and a smile on his face as the shorter man approached him, looking up at him with a smile.  “What?”</p><p>	“Caught you.”  Hercules grinned back.</p><p>	“Oh, come on Herc, it was just a smile.  I always smile at pretty girls.  I know who's arms I'll be in come nightfall.”</p><p>	“I meant the kid.”</p><p>	“Herc, I have a great life.  I love doing what we do.”  He winked and bumped their arms together as they started to walk.  “Everything we do.”</p><p>	“But?”</p><p>	“Sometimes I do think about marrying again and having kids...just not sure if it’s something I really want.  It didn't exactly go well the first time.”</p><p>	“I know.”  Hercules nodded.  “But if things change, you'll let me know?”</p><p>	“You'll be the first Big Guy, but right now, I'm happy the way things are.”</p><p>	“Good.”</p><p>	“Hercules!”</p><p>	They both turned as a half-blind messenger flagged them down and handed off a scroll to Iolaus.  It wasn't often that someone mistook the shorter man for him and they laughed as Iolaus opened the message.</p><p>	“It’s a boy!”  Iolaus exclaimed, a big smile on his face.</p><p>	“What's a boy?”</p><p>	“Echidna and Typhon's new baby!  It’s a boy!”</p><p>	A new feeling filled him, regret.  So many lives lost because of Hera.  If not for her Echidna and Typon's other children wouldn't have turned evil, and he wouldn't have had to kill them.</p><p>	“I should go see them, since well...you know.”</p><p>	“I'll go with you.”</p><p>	“Thanks.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	This was not how he or Hercules had planned on spending the day.  They were just going to check in with Echidna and Typhon, meet the baby and probably be on their way.  Instead they'd ended up in a tavern fight which they hadn't started.  Then they'd been chased by some of the homeliest women they'd ever seen.  Now though, he was trying to track down Echidna who was upset and grieving.  And he still hadn't had a thing to eat.</p><p>	Iolaus crept through the tunnels going deeper and deeper into the earth following Echidna's trail the best he could.  It wasn't easy, because there wasn't much dirt so there were no tracks to follow.  Her sobs echoed throughout the caverns, so that was no help.  However, she was leaving behind a few scales here and there on the rocks as she slithered ever deeper.</p><p>	“Echidna!”</p><p>	“Not one step closer!”  She yelled at him between sobs.  “I'm warning you!”</p><p>	He sighed.  “Echidna, why are you being like this?  Hercules and Typhon will be back soon with little Obie.”  Iolaus tried to make his voice a little more cheerful.  “You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>	“Don't patronize me!”  Her voice wasn't echoing as much now, which meant he was closer.</p><p>	He peered around a bend in the tunnel and saw one of her tentacles waving about further ahead.  “Hey now!  Hercules and I risked our lives to get you and Typhon back together.”  Iolaus didn't mean to shout but he was getting a bit frustrated, that whole adventure had started out with him being tortured and ending up with a broken arm.  “Now we're trying to make sure you get your baby back.  So come on!”  He hesitated before adding, “Or would you rather just kill me?”</p><p>	She too paused before she answered.  “No.”  The word was drawn out and sullen.</p><p>	“Good.”  Iolaus moved closer now that her cries had quieted and found himself a perch that happened to be at eye level with the Mother of All Monsters.</p><p>	“I'm a monster, monsters don't have friends.”  She turned to look at him, her eyes sorrowful.  “I've only ever had Typhon.”  Iolaus offered her his right hand and she placed her main left tentacle in it.  “I'm just so worried.”</p><p>	“You do have friends.  You have me and Hercules, and you really shouldn't be down here alone Echidna, or down here at all.  Not at a time like this.”  He gave her tentacle a comforting squeeze.  “Let's go back huh?”</p><p>	She nodded and pulled her appendage back.  “Thank you Iolaus.”</p><p>	“What are friends for?”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They were back in the main cavern in no time; but there, surrounded by Obie's toys, Echidna started to cry again.  Iolaus handed her a handkerchief and she dabbed at her tears.  “I'm sorry, I'm usually stronger than this.”</p><p>	“Echidna, you have nothing to apologize for, any mother, any parent would be worried.”</p><p>	She must have heard the understanding in his tone.  “Do you have family Iolaus?”</p><p>	Iolaus let out a sigh.  “My wife died in childbirth years ago.”  He admitted.  “Our son died the following year from a fever.”</p><p>	“I'm sorry, I didn't know.”</p><p>	“It's okay.”</p><p>	She draped the handkerchief over a rock to let it dry.  “Have you thought about marrying again?”</p><p>	“No, not right now anyway.  Things are good.”</p><p>	“Oh?”  It looked like she was almost smiling.  “I did notice you and Hercules seemed much closer today.”</p><p>	“Me are Herc are complicated, we have been for years.”  Before their conversation could continue one of Hera's archers appeared before them and attacked.  Iolaus grabbed one of Obie's very solid toys and blocked the arrow she shot at him.  However, the force of it sent him flying into the cave wall and he lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>	When he came too minutes later, the archer had Echidna shackled to the far wall aiming an arrow at her.  Damn, she meant to kill Echidna.  Iolaus tossed the toy aside, rushed at the archer and managed to wrestle her bow from her.  She threw one of her bolas at him, and he held up the bow so the two weapons would clash thereby destroying her.  She disappeared with a scream and that was that.</p><p>	Well, except for the other bolas that were still trapping Echidna to the cave wall.  “Echidna you alright?”</p><p>	“I'm fine, and you?”</p><p>	“My head got a little rattled but I've had worse.”</p><p>	“You have, haven't you.”  Her voice was sorrowful again.  “My daughter, the one they called She-Demon.  She turned you to stone once.”</p><p>	“Echidna.”  Iolaus climbed up beside her and started working on freeing her.  “That wasn't her fault, and it wasn't yours.  Everything bad that has ever happened to your family, and to Hercules' family, is because of Hera.”</p><p>	“I know, but I still miss them.  If only I hadn't believed Hera's words all my children would still be alive.”</p><p>	He got the bola free from the wall, and now that she had more leverage, she finished the job tossing both weapons deep into the tunnel where curious babies wouldn't be going.</p><p>	“Honey, we're home!”  Typhon's joyful voice filled the cave.</p><p>	“We?”  It sounded as if Echidna was afraid to believe that.</p><p>	“That's what he said.”  Iolaus grinned up at her</p><p>	“Here's Obie!”  Typhon placed the baby in her embrace and Iolaus went to greet Hercules.</p><p>	“Looks like you two were busy.”  Hercules gestured toward the broken bow in his grasp.</p><p>	“Busy hands are happy hands.”  He couldn't stop grinning, especially when Hercules gripped his shoulder tight.  “Glad you made it back safe.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“Did something seem different about Iolaus to you?”  Echidna asked her husband of more than a hundred years.</p><p>	“No, not really, but Love Muffin you spent more time with him than I did.”  He spoke in a whisper, because both Obie and their new nanny, Clepto, were sound asleep in the main cavern.  “Was there something different?  Besides his arm being healed up?”</p><p>	“I don't know...it’s just...there seemed to be something almost not human about him.”</p><p>	“Well how could that be?  Iolaus is as human as they come.”</p><p>	“Maybe, maybe not.”</p><p>	“Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it.”  Typhon told her, slipping an arm around her.</p><p>	“Oh?”</p><p>	“Even if Iolaus wasn't human Hercules wouldn't care.  Their friendship is stronger than that.”</p><p>	“I think they're more than friends Typhon.”</p><p>	“Well of course, they're best friends.”</p><p>	She laughed a little and gave his cheek a pat.  “No, you big rascal.  They look at each other the same way we do.”</p><p>	“Oh...OH!  Got it.”  His smile turned a little sad.  “That means they can't have kids though, and they'd be great parents.”</p><p>	“Maybe, maybe not.”  He looked confused at her words.  “Don't worry about it, I think things will work out for them.  Let’s get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>	Elsewhere just off the road safe from prying eyes Iolaus' was draped on top of Hercules, their bodies shining with sweat.  They were spent, content, and wouldn't want to be anywhere else.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1223</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during s03e07 The Green-Eyed Monster.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Cupid stared in horror at his uncle.  “Mom!  I can't believe you made me do that!  I just shot Uncle Herc with one of my arrows!  Now he's in love with Psyche!”</p><p>	Aphrodite huffed.  “If only, look closer Cupid.  It didn't work.”</p><p>	He looked back at the scene before them, watched as Hercules beat up all the men obsessed with Psyche's beauty.  And then...and then...nothing.  He acted as he had before.  Like he was trying to keep her at arm’s length.  “I don't get it.  My arrows always work, I mean I'm glad it didn't...but...”</p><p>	She shook her head.  “Come with me and I'll explain why it didn't work on Herc.”  She grabbed his arm and whisked them away to Cupid's nearest temple.</p><p>	Once there, Cupid jerked away from her.  “What's going on Mom?”</p><p>	“Hercules is in love with his soulmate.  He's always been sort of in love with his soulmate.  They just can't ya know be together fully, not the way they're supposed to be.”</p><p>	“Why not?”</p><p>	“Hera put a spell on Herc's soulmate.”</p><p>	“Who’s his soulmate anyway?  Is it some big secret?”</p><p>	“It’s Iolaus.  He's a Dragon.”  She shrugged.  “You know the kind.”</p><p>	“So what?  Iolaus can't take his true form because of a spell Hera put on him?”</p><p>	Aphrodite nodded.  “Exactly, except it’s getting weaker, thanks to me and Hades doing a little tampering.  Otherwise your arrow would have totally worked.”</p><p>	“So, since the spell on Iolaus is weaker, my arrows won't work on Uncle Herc, because Iolaus' love protects him.  Huh.”</p><p>	“Yeah, so we'll just have to shoot someone else and make Psyche fall in love with them.”</p><p>	“As if.  I'm not going to make her fall in love with some toad just because you're jealous of her beauty.”  He disappeared leaving her alone in the temple.</p><p>	“Oh, come on!  I'm not jealous of a mortal!”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“You really shot me with one of Cupid's arrows?”  Hercules asked her as they walked toward the old Cathedral that Hephaestus had made years ago.</p><p>	“It was an accident!”  Aphrodite insisted.  “Besides, it’s not like it worked.  I mean you're still in love with Iolaus and not with Psyche, right?”</p><p>	“Right.”  He stopped and shot her a look.  “I'm in what with Iolaus?”</p><p>	“Oh, come on Bro, it’s obvious.  You love Iolaus, and he loves you.  It’s his love that protected you from Cupid's powers.  Sweet Cheeks loves you more than anyone else in the world.  Be happy.”</p><p>	“I am, but that doesn't explain about the monster that carried Psyche off.”</p><p>	“That was Cupid.”</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	She shrugged.  “Hera got mad at me for stealing her boyfriend decades ago...he wasn't even that cute.  And she's such a hypocrite, she's cheats on Zeus and it’s okay.”</p><p>	“But Zeus steps out on her and innocents suffer.”  Hercules sighed, no longer surprised at the pettiness or misdeeds of Hera.  “So, she's punishing you by hurting Cupid.”</p><p>	“I'm just glad she didn't go after Deon.”  Aphrodite muttered.</p><p>	He raised a brow at her.  “So, you do know the name of your half-mortal son, who you haven't seen since he was a baby.”</p><p>	“If I paid too much attention to him Hera might have, ya know...put a curse on him too.”</p><p>	“So, it wasn't just you being irresponsible?”  Hercules asked.</p><p>	“No, not entirely.  You know how Hera is and how she doesn't give two dinars about mortals.”</p><p>	“I know.  But right now, we need to focus on Cupid and his curse.”</p><p>	“Herc I did my best to keep him from falling in love with a mortal.”</p><p>	“Did it ever occur to you to make Psyche immortal?”</p><p>	She blinked, thinking it over.  “Oh, Hera would hate that.  Young immortals in love flitting about Olympus and making puppy eyes at each other.”  She clapped her hands in excitement.  “Listen, I'll meet you there, I just need to get something.”</p><p>	“Will do.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Hercules stared at Psyche in horror, his expression no doubt matching Cupid's.  Psyche, once beautiful and radiant, was now old and wrinkled.  “What have you done Mother?”</p><p>	“Well, she's not as old as she looks.”</p><p>	“Aphrodite this isn't what we talked about.”</p><p>	“Well I wanted to deviate from the plan a little.”  The Goddess of Love shrugged.  “Just watch.”</p><p>	“Oh, Psyche I am so sorry.”  Cupid looked at Psyche, and despite the despair in his eyes, he held her close.  “I love you.”</p><p>	“You don't have to say that.”</p><p>	“I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.  I'm the God of Love, I can't lie about how I feel.”  He shot a glare at Aphrodite.  “Unlike some gods and goddess.”</p><p>	“I think he means you Sis.”  Hercules commented, Aphrodite rolled her eyes.</p><p>	“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I don't care what you look like.”  He kissed her.  “Will you marry me?”</p><p>	Psyche couldn't stop her tears from falling.  “Oh yes.”</p><p>	At that Aphrodite smiled a genuine smile.  “Good.”  They all looked at her in confusion.  “What?  I had to be sure it was true love.  I didn't want my baby boy to end up heartbroken.”  She approached the young love birds and handed a goblet to Psyche.  “Drink this.”</p><p>	“I don't know...”  Psyche had a right to be hesitant.</p><p>	“It’s ambrosia.  You'll be immortal and the two of you can be together forever.”</p><p>	And that was all it took for a fairy tale ending.  Psyche drank the ambrosia, the goblet disappeared, and she was beautiful and immortal.  Never again would Cupid turn into that horrible monster because of a mortal's unrequited love.</p><p>	“Thanks Mom.”</p><p>	Aphrodite got a bit weepy.  “He thanked me.  That's even better than what Hera's reaction will be.”</p><p>	“It is isn't it.”  Hercules agreed.</p><p>	“Come on kids, we're Olympus bound!”</p><p>	“Congratulations Cupid, Psyche.”  Hercules smiled at them and clasped hands with Cupid.  “Good luck.”</p><p>	“You too Uncle Herc.  Come on Psyche, you'll flip when you see Olympus.”  They disappeared but Psyche's voice echoed behind them for a moment.</p><p>	“By Hercules!  Bye Mom!”</p><p>	“Wait,” Aphrodite's nose wrinkled in disgust.  “This means I'm a mother-in-law.”</p><p>	“You already were.”  Hercules informed her.  “Deon and Sirene got married months ago.  Just wait until you're a grandma.”</p><p>	“I don't wanna even think about that.”  She shuddered.</p><p>	“You did the right thing, focus on that.”</p><p>	“Ugh.  Sure, why not.”  Aphrodite sighed and smiled again; her momentary disgust gone.  “Well Bro I won't keep you any longer.  Go find Iolaus and give him a big kiss.”</p><p>	“From you?”  He asked.</p><p>	“No, from you silly.”  She laughed as she disappeared in a burst of sparkles.</p><p>	Hercules frowned.  “If I didn't know better, I'd think she was meddling.”  He shook his head and decided to take her advice, Iolaus was waiting for him in the next town after all.  It had been a long day and he was looking forward to resting in his lover's arms.  And other things.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1258</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during s03e08 Prince Hercules.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	It seemed that everywhere they went it was always the same thing.  Innocent people being attacked by bandits or warlords or any other sort of villain.  This time it was an older couple traveling; and they were, of course, being attacked by bandits.</p><p>	In only a few minutes he and Hercules had run them off, it’s not like the group they were fighting had any real skill.  They were just a bunch of bullies who looked mean.  In almost no time at all they were running away, screaming that he and Hercules were a two-man army.  Iolaus couldn't help the bit of pride that filled him then, it felt good to be considered formidable.  Especially when compared to his best friend, his very tall and fit best friend.  He shook his head and joined Hercules, checking on the couple to make sure they were alright.</p><p>	“Thank you, strangers.”  The man said, holding his wife close.  “We've worked too hard to lose our savings to those hooligans.”</p><p>	“If we knew there was going to be bandits, we would have hired an escort.”  The woman was still shaking a bit as her fear slowly left her.</p><p>	Hercules gave him a look and Iolaus shrugged and grinned.  “We'd be happy to escort you, wherever you're going.  For free.”</p><p>	“Iolaus you were looking forward to the festival.”</p><p>	“Not that much...if Electra's there she might want my attention.  Or worse she might want to introduce me to someone.  I'll have more fun with you.”</p><p>	“You're sure?”</p><p>	“Of course, Herc.  Nowhere else I'd rather be, you know that.”  He looked to the couple.  “So, where are we going?”</p><p>	“Lathi and I are headed to Castus.  You sure you don't mind?”</p><p>	Hercules shook his head and smiled.  “Not at all, let's go.”</p><p>	“Thank you, I'm Juris.”  He helped his wife back onto their wagon before climbing up himself.  “And you two?</p><p>	“I'm Iolaus.”  He grinned.  “And this is Hercules.”  The couple stared at his friend for a long moment, the disbelief plain in their eyes.</p><p>	“By the gods,”  Juris said.  “Are you really?”</p><p>	“Um, yes.  I am.  Shall we go?”  Hercules elbowed him gently as they started walking, Iolaus grinned, unrepentant.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	After their disbelief wore off Juris and Lathi were good company for the road, though there wasn't any more trouble.  At least not from mortals.</p><p>	They weren't far from Castus when the sky changed color, a sure sign that one of the gods was about to have a tantrum.  The lightning was deceiving, and for a moment Iolaus assumed it was from Zeus.  However, when a bolt hit a tree limb, petrifying it and sending it crashing down on Hercules' head he knew it had to be from Hera.</p><p>	Hercules had done his best to shield their companions from the falling debris, leaving Iolaus to feel helpless as the stone tree limb hit his best friend on the head.  Sometimes he wished he had some sort of power so that he could be a shield between Hercules and everything Hera tried to throw at the demigod.</p><p>	He crouched over Hercules' prone form checking to see how badly he was hurt.  The other man groaned when Iolaus touched the newly formed knot on his head.  “Easy Herc.  I've got you.”</p><p>	“Herc?”</p><p>	“Yeah, that's your name isn't it?”  He said it jokingly.</p><p>	Hercules made a face that was part pain and part confusion.  “What kind of a name is Herc?”</p><p>	Wait, what?  “It’s short for Hercules...Herc can you not remember your own name?”</p><p>	“No... who are you?”</p><p>	“Iolaus.  Your best friend.”  He brushed the hair away from Hercules' forehead, gently maneuvering the larger man's head to his lap.  “Well, actually we're more than friends.”</p><p>	Blue eyes gazed up at him and Hercules smiled.  “I'd believe that.”</p><p>	“It’s true.”</p><p>	“I wish I could remember.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	It took them nearly an hour to get back on the road again.  Lathi had helped him get the swelling down on Hercules' head with a cold damp cloth before they started traveling again.  As they walked Hercules held Iolaus' hand.  It wasn't something they usually did outside of lovemaking, but if the big guy needed the comfort he wasn't going to argue.  He asked questions and Iolaus answered truthfully as they walked beside the wagon.  Lathi and Juris tried to help by telling stories they'd heard about the adventures Hercules had been on.  Iolaus, of course, had to correct them because some of the stories were ridiculous.</p><p>	“And we've been lovers for a long time?”  Hercules asked, his hand gently squeezing Iolaus'.</p><p>	“Off and on.  We took breaks sometimes, mostly when we both got married.  Though neither Ania or Deianeira minded that we were together.”</p><p>	That made Hercules stop dead in his tracks.  “Deianeira.”  It was like a door had been opened and all that grief hit his best friend anew.  “Deianeira laughed at us when we fell out of the loft.”</p><p>	“And when we were wrestling in the barn.  Ania caught us in the forge once when we were supposed to be putting new shoes on your horse.”</p><p>	“Ania and Deianeira are dead.”  Hercules gripped his hand tighter.  “All of our children are dead.”</p><p>	“Yeah Herc, they are.  They have been for a while.”</p><p>	“You boys going to be alright?”  Juris asked.  “We can make the rest of the way on our own.”</p><p>	“That's right.”  Lathi agreed.  “I can see the walls of Castus from here.”</p><p>	Hercules shook his head.  “No, we agreed to escort you, and that's what we're going to do.</p><p>	Iolaus smiled sadly at his friend.  “You remember everything now?”</p><p>	“I think so...and I think maybe Hera had something set up for me in Castus.  Why else would she bash me in the head with a piece of petrified tree?”</p><p>	“So you wanna play along with whatever she has going and mess up her plans?”</p><p>	“Yes, I do.”</p><p>	He grinned.  “Sounds like fun.  Want me to scout ahead and meet up with you later?”</p><p>	“Sounds like a plan.  Thanks, Iolaus.”</p><p>	“For what?”</p><p>	“For being here.  For everything.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iolaus sighed as he held Hercules close, the other man had had a rough couple of days.  He'd had to pretend to be an amnesiac Prince Millius to trick the conniving Queen Parnassa.  The plan hatched between her and Hera would have left Hercules a clueless slave devoted to the Queen of the Gods.  At least if it had gone their way.  Luckily it didn't.</p><p>	At the very least Princess Kirin, now Queen Kirin, was free and no longer living in fear for herself or her sons.  Now she could raise the young princes and rule over Castus as a kind and gentle leader.</p><p>	For Hercules though, forgetting about Deianeira, Aason, Klonus, and Ilea, even for a moment and then remembering them was devastating all over again.  He was in no mood for a festival, or company.  So, they'd rented a room in a town not far from Castus and Iolaus held his friend while he let out his grief.  It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last.</p><p>	Still, there was nowhere the Golden Hunter would rather be, than with Hercules.  Just holding him in his arms and being his shield and comfort was enough.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1036</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episode 3x09 A Star to Guide Them.</p><p>A/N:  This chapter fought me quite a bit.  I barely got it to reach 1,000 words.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	It had been a few strange days of travel.  Iolaus hadn't any idea why he'd been chosen, or where they were going, other than the general direction of North.  They'd saved a lot of children along the way, but this is where he'd been headed all along.  This quiet valley directly beneath the mysterious star that had never been seen in the night sky before.  He had a feeling it wouldn't be there tomorrow night.  Like it only existed now to mark an important moment.</p><p>	Through it all Hercules had been with him, as confused as him, probably more so.  That didn't stop him from staying at his side and that warmed his heart more than anything else.</p><p>	Iolaus stared down into the valley at a small house that was barely more than a shack.  From inside there shown a bright and gentle light the likes of which none of them had ever seen before.  Almost like the star above them had duplicated itself and come to rest in the small dwelling.</p><p>	Without a word Trinculos and Uris walked towards the light, after all this was what they had all been dreaming about for days.  However, Iolaus hesitated and glanced at his best friend to see Hercules staring at him in wonder.  Which seemed silly because there was no way Iolaus could be as interesting as that light down there.</p><p>	“What?”</p><p>	Hercules smiled.  “It’s just a hunch, but I think what you're about to witness might be bigger and more important than anything we've ever done.”</p><p>	“Yeah?”  Iolaus grinned.  “Come on then.”</p><p>	“No, go ahead.  I'll wait here.”</p><p>	He frowned.  “Hercules, if you don't go down there with me for this, I won't go.”</p><p>	“Iolaus.  I'm not the one who had the dream.  I'm not the one who was drawn here to witness whatever this is.”</p><p>	“You're my partner Herc, and if this is going to be one of the most important moments in my life, I want you there.”</p><p>	“What if this moment wasn't meant for my eyes?”</p><p>	“I don't care.”  Iolaus insisted.  “I won't go without you.”</p><p>	“Iolaus...”</p><p>	There was high-pitched ringing and for a moment Iolaus thought he heard a voice in the midst of it.  Hercules winced at the sound and even covered his ears a bit.  When the noise stopped Iolaus was grinning.  “Come on.  You can come with me.”</p><p>	“I don't think-”</p><p>	“Didn't you hear what Castiel said?  You can come with me.”</p><p>	“Castiel?”</p><p>	“You didn't hear that voice just now?”</p><p>	Hercules shook his head.  “All I heard was that shrieking that hurt my ears.”</p><p>	“Oh, well I heard a voice in the middle of it.  They said their name was Castiel.”</p><p>	“I've never heard of a god named Castiel.”</p><p>	“Castiel's not a god, Castiel's an angel...whatever that is.”  Iolaus bounced in place a bit, still full of energy.  “Anyway, Castiel said that you could come with me.  So... come on!”  He took Hercules' hand and dragged him down the hill toward the shack.</p><p>	“Iolaus wait, maybe I shouldn't-”</p><p>	He looked over his shoulder and up at the taller man.  “Please come with me.”</p><p>	Hercules relented and squeezed his hand.  “Alright.  I'll go.”</p><p>	So, they walked hand in hand at a sedate pace rather than Iolaus dragging Hercules into the valley and toward the light.  Once they entered the small house, he was surprised to see a woman propped up on a blanket and some hay	 in the middle of labor.  The light they'd seen from the hill top was coming from her, it was unlike anything they'd ever seen.</p><p>	“What is it with babies these past few days.”  He whispered to Hercules, when his friend didn't answer he looked at him.  Hercules was again staring at him.  “What?”</p><p>	“You're sort of...glowing.  Not like she is.”  He gestured to the woman.  “But, there's definitely a glow.”</p><p>	“Okay?”</p><p>	“You just...you look beautiful is all.”</p><p>	Iolaus smiled at the sudden blush on Hercules' cheeks.  “I think you're pretty too Herc.”</p><p>	The woman cried out and her husband rushed to her to deliver the baby.  Neither Iolaus nor Hercules were surprised to find that the light was in fact not coming from the woman, but the child she had carried.  As the man wrapped the glowing child in a clean cloth and handed him to his mother a sense of peace settled over all of them.</p><p>	Hercules reached for Iolaus' hand and their fingers intertwined.  He glanced away from mother and child to see Hercules staring at him instead.  “Hercules?”</p><p>	“Thank you, for including me.”</p><p>	Iolaus brought their joined hands up to press them to his heart.  “You're welcome.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Hours later when they were alone, naked and sated by their campfire, Hercules was still staring at him in wonder.  Iolaus wasn't exactly annoyed by that, but it was getting kind of ridiculous.</p><p>	“Go to sleep Hercules.”</p><p>	“I'm not tired.”</p><p>	“You just gonna stare at me all night?”</p><p>	“As long as you keep shining like you have stars under your skin, then yeah.”</p><p>	Iolaus rolled his eyes.  “What?  You mean I'm still glowing?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”  Hercules leaned closer and kissed him.  “I meant it you know.  You're beautiful, always.”</p><p>	He couldn't fight his own blush so he didn't try, just accepted the kiss and the compliment and everything else Hercules gave him.  It wasn't that the demigod was insatiable tonight, but he couldn't seem to keep his hands and lips away from Iolaus.  His movements weren't rushed or rough, instead Hercules seemed to cherish every inch of Iolaus.  As the larger man slipped inside him again Iolaus felt an echo of the peace they'd sensed in the small shack.</p><p>	Iolaus felt a bit of sadness though, because he had no doubt that Hercules would find a woman someday.  A woman who could give him a home.  It was going to hurt, but for now he'd savor every moment he had with this wonderful man.  After all, Iolaus loved him, so very much.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Disclaimer:  Obviously I don't own Castiel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1528</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episode s03e10 The Lady and the Dragon.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	This adventure had started like many they'd had over the years.  Villagers in trouble, a sad and heartbroken woman, and a fierce beast that lusted for blood.  Or so things had seemed.</p><p>	Iolaus and Hercules had taken different routes to Laurentia, their goal to meet up in the village and look into some trouble other warriors had faced.  There wasn't much information, just that warriors had been disappearing never to be heard from again.</p><p>	Along the way Iolaus had stopped at a tavern for food and drink, only to end up rescuing a damsel in distress.  A pretty normal event for any given day in his life, except...there was something off about the girl.  Her crying seemed fake, staged, it certainly had been on cue when he'd given her a friendly smile.  He didn't know if he was a bit more impervious to womanly wiles because of his current involvement with Hercules, or if it had something to do with the mysterious event they witnessed recently.</p><p>	Either way there was something false about Cynea and he intended to find out what it was, besides she was headed toward Laurentia as well.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	After escorting Cynea back to Laurentia he was thrilled to see Hercules among the villagers who had hidden in the forest from the latest attack from the Dragon Braxus. He lost no time in greeting his lover.</p><p>	“Hercules!”</p><p>	The taller man looked up, happy to see him as always and clasped Iolaus' hand as they met.  “You got here in good time Iolaus.  I suppose you've heard about what's going on?”</p><p>	He nodded; their hands still clasped.  “Villages in the area are being attacked by a dragon named Braxus and several warriors have been killed by him.”</p><p>	“I've heard the same.”</p><p>	“Hercules, Zachariah is among the dead.”</p><p>	His friend bowed his head, all the grief he would allow himself for the moment before he met Iolaus' eyes again.  “Does any of this seem strange to you?”</p><p>	“Other than the fact that dragons don't normally attack villages at random?”</p><p>	“That and Adamis is back from Tarsus, which is a breeding ground for dragons.”</p><p>	Iolaus frowned.  “How would Adamis gain control of a dragon?”</p><p>	“That's something we should look into.”  Hercules' brows raised a bit as he looked behind Iolaus.  “Seems you made a fast friend.”  Iolaus turned to look behind him and saw Cynea smiling in their direction.</p><p>	“That's Cynea.”</p><p>	“Oh?”</p><p>	“Don't get jealous Herc, I don't trust her.”</p><p>	“Oh really.”</p><p>	“I'm with you remember?”  Iolaus squeezed his hand which he still held.  “She claims to have been Zachariah's fiancé...but she's been working me pretty hard.  You know the drill.”</p><p>	“Tears, heartbreak?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	Hercules smiled at him.  “And you don't buy it.”</p><p>	“No.  She says she feels responsible for Zachariah's death, but she keeps telling me how horrible things are here, trying to push me into action.”</p><p>	“So, you think she really is responsible?”</p><p>	“Maybe she's working with Adamis.”  Iolaus shrugged.  “I don't know, but I think we should talk to Braxus himself.”</p><p>	“You want to go into a dragon's lair and talk to him?”</p><p>	“What?  It’s less impulsive than attacking there, which got all our friends killed.”</p><p>	“Okay.  Let’s go see Braxus.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Braxus was surprised to see them but he didn't attack them right away.  Instead he glared at them, and surprised them right back when he opened his mouth and spoke.  “Adamis told me you would come to kill me.”  His voice was that of a child, he must be very young for a dragon.</p><p>	“He talks,” Iolaus commented.</p><p>	“So, it would seem.”  Hercules said back.</p><p>	“Why did you come unarmed?”  Braxus asked.</p><p>	“Because we didn't come to kill you.”  Hercules told him.  “No matter what Adamis told you about us.”</p><p>	“He told me that you were the ones who killed my mother.”  Braxus' voice came out petulant now, he was definitely a child.  “He lied.”</p><p>	“How can you know that for sure?”  Iolaus asked honestly curious.</p><p>	“Because we don't kill our own kind no matter what.  It’s against Dragon Law.”  Braxus told them and they shared a confused look.  “You're a dragon.”  He nodded his head toward Iolaus.</p><p>	“Uh, no I'm not.”  Iolaus denied, shaking his head.  “I mean if I was a dragon I'd know, you know?”</p><p>	Braxus sighed and suddenly puffed out a bit of fire toward Iolaus, he tried to shield himself from the flame but it touched his skin...and it didn't burn.  “See, my fire didn't burn you.  You're an unchanged dragon.”</p><p>	A scream of rage came from the entrance of the cave then and they turned to see Adamis, Cynea, and their men looking outraged.  The battle was swift and their enemies fell.  Adamis accidentally killed Cynea while she was trying to skewer Iolaus with a sword and when he turned his hatred toward Hercules, Braxus set him aflame.  The rest, treacherous cowards to the bone, ran away leaving the dead behind.</p><p>	They settled against some rocks to catch their breath and let Braxus come to terms with the fact that the man he'd trusted had been the one to kill his mother.  Eventually though Iolaus had to ask the question they both wanted answered.</p><p>	“What's an unchanged dragon?”</p><p>	Braxus settled across the cave from them, eyes sad.  “Dragons like me are dying out because of a spell that was cast over two hundred years ago.  I've never met a dragon as young as me and my mother was one of the last females in the whole world.”  He closed his green eyes and lowered his head.  “It was very hard for her to lay a fertile egg; she used the last of her magic to do it.  My father didn't want her to and told her it would make her weak.  He left before I hatched.”</p><p>	“We're sorry, about your mother.”  Iolaus told him.</p><p>	“Thank you.”</p><p>	“What was the spell?”  Hercules asked.</p><p>	“Oh, Dragons were tired of being hunted all the time.”</p><p>	They shared another confused look and Iolaus pointed out something important.  “Who's crazy enough to hunt a dragon?”</p><p>	“Not here in Greece, but it happened in other countries.  So, a lot of dragons from all over the world gathered a lot of their eggs and did a spell.  When all the eggs hatched, the next generation all had human form.”</p><p>	“And you think I'm like that?”  Iolaus shook his head.  “I didn't hatch from an egg.”</p><p>	“You wouldn't have too.  Those that did married human women, and passed on their dragon blood.  Some of them and their sons could take dragon form but not all them.”</p><p>	“Just their sons?”  Hercules asked.</p><p>	“All human-form dragons are male.  The mothers sacrificed themselves, there aren't any more of them.  Except...mother said one hatchling was female, she just could never become a dragon.”  Braxus shrugged.  “She never told me her name.”</p><p>	“So, I could take dragon form some day?”  Iolaus asked.</p><p>	“If you save your soulmate.”</p><p>	“Soulmate?”  Hercules seemed to disbelieve him.</p><p>	“That's the condition.  A dragon can only gain his true form if he saves his soulmate.”</p><p>	Iolaus felt his heart break a little.  All the things he and Hercules had been through, there had never been an inkling of any change on his part.  That had to mean that he and Hercules weren't soulmates.  They weren't truly meant for each other, someday he'd have to give his best friend up as a lover, permanently.</p><p>	One look at his friend and he knew the demigod's thoughts reflected his own.  Iolaus shook his head.  “Are there still dragons on Tarsus?”</p><p>	“There are some, not as many as there used to be.”  Braxus seemed to brighten up.  “Does this mean I can go home?”</p><p>	“Of course, Braxus.”  Hercules smiled.  “You're our friend, not our prisoner.”</p><p>	“Oh, thank you!”  He stood and stretched his wings out.  “Iolaus, when you change for your mate then both of you should come visit me.”</p><p>	Iolaus smiled.  “It’s a deal.”</p><p>	“I'll see you two again then.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	As they walked away from Laurentia, Braxus flying high above them relishing his freedom as he yelled goodbye Hercules took Iolaus' hand.</p><p>	“Where to now Herc?”  He asked.</p><p>	“Wherever the wind takes us.”</p><p>	They said nothing more for a while, both caught up in their thoughts.  Both knowing that someday they'd have to part, because if they had been soulmates Iolaus would have taken dragon form twenty years ago.</p><p> </p><p>	Unknown to them Braxus couldn't wait to get back to Tarsus.  He'd sensed some odd magic, a spell of some sort or a curse placed on Iolaus.  The young dragon hoped that the others might know what it was.  He felt strongly that Iolaus and Hercules were meant to be and he wanted to help his new friends.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1782</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episode s03e11 Long Live the King.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	A messenger had caught up with him at the last village with a scroll from Hector.  He'd sat down on a stump beside the trail to read it and afterward become lost in thought.</p><p>	“Iolaus!”  He barely glanced up at Hercules as the larger man joined him.  “I've been looking for you, if we want to make it to my mother's before sundown we have to get going.”  He gripped Iolaus' shoulder gently, but firmly.  “Iolaus?  You alright?”</p><p>	Iolaus shook his head.  “I got a message from Hector, my cousin's aid.  You know, the guy who's a king?”</p><p>	“I remember.”  Hercules nodded and made him scoot over so there was room for him on the stump.  “King Orestes...and Queen Niobe.”  That Iolaus had felt deeply for Niobe was left unsaid.  “Are they well?”  As he sat beside him, he offered Iolaus his hand.</p><p>	He accepted that hand gladly and held it.  “Yes and no.”</p><p>	“What's the yes part?”</p><p>	“They've come up with an idea to bring peace to their neighboring kingdoms.”</p><p>	Hercules smiled.  “Peace is good, you should be proud of your cousin.”</p><p>	“Except they're headed to Garantis to pitch their scheme to King Xenon.”  Iolaus told him.</p><p>	“That would be the no part.”  They both knew King Xenon's reputation.  He wasn't a fan of peace.  “Orestes is taking backup and guards?”</p><p>	He shook his head.  “Just Hector, Linus and Niobe.”</p><p>	“You included Niobe?”</p><p>	“She one of the best archers I've ever seen Herc.”</p><p>	“Ah.”  Hercules squeezed his hand a bit.  “Hector's worried that Xenon will try something.”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	“But there's something else isn't there?”  Hercules asked.</p><p>	For a moment he couldn't meet Hercules' eyes.  “Niobe.”</p><p>	“I know you care for her Iolaus.”</p><p>	“But I love you Hercules.”</p><p>	“And I love you too Iolaus, but you can't let that stop you from doing what's right.  I know you wouldn't forgive yourself if something happened to either of them and you could have stopped it.”</p><p>	“You're right of course.”</p><p>	“Then you should go, help if you can.”  Hercules told him and Iolaus nodded.  “Do you want me to come with?”</p><p>	“Not this time Herc, but thank you for offering.”  He tilted his head up to kiss the taller man and Hercules met him halfway.  The kiss wasn't chaste, with a bit of tongue that meant a promise of more to come later.  “Thank you.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iolaus had to deal with a detour when a group of would be bandits tried to kidnap him thinking he was Orestes.  Such was a problem when you were nearly identical to a royal cousin.  However, he got away easily enough and continued his journey to Garantis.</p><p> </p><p>	Sneaking into Xenon's castle was easy, and once he was in no one questioned his presence.  Since again, he was pretty much identical to his cousin.  It was a big place and he got a little lost before he found Hector and Linus, or rather he bumped into them.</p><p>	“Iolaus!”</p><p>	He turned with a grin and clasped arms with both men.  “Hector!  Linus!”</p><p>	“We were just talking about you!”  Linus exclaimed with a grin.</p><p>	Iolaus grinned back.  “So, how's cousin Orestes?”</p><p>	Their smiles vanished and Iolaus had a bad feeling.  “King Xenon is taking Orestes on a hunt tomorrow during an eclipse.”</p><p>	“That's convenient...you're going with him to watch his back, right?”</p><p>	Linus shook his head.  “Xenon convinced him to go alone.”</p><p>	How could his cousin be that naïve?  Then again, Iolaus himself had been fooled by people before.  “I'll talk to him, see what I can do.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iolaus' heart hurt a bit, seeing Orestes and Niobe about to retire to different rooms.  He felt responsible for their distance and hoped they could find some way to be more comfortable with each other.</p><p>	He stepped out of hiding.  “You don't write, you don't send messengers, it makes family feel lonely.”</p><p>	Orestes smiled at him, joy in his eyes.  “Iolaus!”  They hugged, the embrace warm and friendly.  </p><p>	However, when they released one another Iolaus didn't go to Niobe.  He kept his smile mild and bowed to her.  “Niobe.”</p><p>	For a second, he thought she was going to come to him and hug him but she held back.  “It’s good to see you Iolaus.”</p><p>	He felt Orestes grow still and stiff beside him, the joy he'd had a moment ago gone.  “What brings you here cousin?”</p><p>	Iolaus pulled away from him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.  “Same thing that brings you here.  Your peace plans.”  He sighed.  “Hector thinks you're walking into a trap.”</p><p>	“I know you're here for my benefit, but I know what I'm doing.”  He turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor to his guest quarters.</p><p>	“Orestes!”</p><p>	Iolaus shook his head.  “I'll talk to him.”  He ran to catch up, nearly getting a door slammed into his face.  He rolled his eyes and entered the room.  “Orestes!”</p><p>	“I assumed you were going to talk with Niobe.”</p><p>	“I'm here to keep you both safe Cousin.”</p><p>	“But Niobe...I know how you two feel about each other.”  Orestes sat on the bed, looking lost.  “She can't give me her passion, she's in love with you.”  He choked out a laugh.  “We may look the same, but we are very different.”</p><p>	“We may be different, but you aren't the same man I met just before your wedding.  You're a good man Orestes, and sometimes love takes time.”</p><p>	“You won't go to her?”  Orestes asked, as if he expected it, to be pushed aside.</p><p>	Iolaus went to him and sat beside him.  “No.  I will always care for Niobe, but I'm in love with someone else.  Someone who I'm with and won't betray.”</p><p>	Orestes looked up at him, surprised.  “What fair maid has caught your heart Cousin?”</p><p>	Iolaus couldn't stop the laugh.  “No fair maid Orestes.  Just my best friend.”</p><p>	Orestes looked baffled.  “But your best friend is...Hercules.”</p><p>	He nodded.  “He is, and we've always loved each other.  Even when we were both married to women and had children.”</p><p>	His cousin's eyes grew wide.  “You're married?”</p><p>	“I was...Ania died in childbirth...and our son died of fever when he was very young.”  Iolaus sighed.  “I haven't been inclined to remarry, neither has Herc.  I'm not sure we could find women as understanding as Ania or Deianeira were.”</p><p>	“Your wives knew about the two of you?”</p><p>	“Yep.  We've had periods when we were or weren't lovers.  We backed off for a while after Hercules' family were murdered by Hera, but now...”</p><p>	“You're together again.”</p><p>	“I love Hercules more than anyone else.”</p><p>	“Thank you for telling me Iolaus...but I'm still...”</p><p>	“I'm going with you on the hunt.”  Iolaus insisted.  “I'll do it in secret, but I'll be there to watch your back.  No arguments.”</p><p>	“Fine.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Xenon was a hypocrite.  He'd insisted that Orestes go on the hunt alone, but he himself had a man with him.  Iolaus was glad he was secretly tagging along, and even gladder that Linus wasn't far away either.</p><p>	He watched and waited, stalking his cousin to keep him out of trouble and it came when the moon passed over the sun.  Iolaus barely got to Orestes in time, tacking him to the ground, and shooting one of the men who had aimed an arrow at the king.  The other archer ran for it and Iolaus checked on Orestes.  There was an arrow in his chest, but on the right side.</p><p>	“You and Hector were right.”</p><p>	“Save your strength Orestes, the wound's not fatal.”</p><p>	“Iolaus!”  Linus caught up to them and looked at his king in horror.</p><p>	“Come on Linus, help me switch clothes with him, and you need to get him to a healer you trust.”</p><p>	“Of course.”</p><p>	“You'll make sure the peace talks go through, won't you Iolaus?”</p><p>	“I will.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“He's dead?”  Niobe asked once they were alone.</p><p>	“No Niobe, Orestes is alive and Linus is taking him to a healer.  He was shot with an arrow, but it’s not fatal.  For now, I'll be him to make sure peace happens.”</p><p>	“Iolaus.”</p><p>	“We'll continue to sleep in separate quarters while we're here.”  Iolaus insisted.  “No reason to change that.”</p><p>	“Of course.”  She agreed and he could tell she was struggling with the decision.  She wanted to be loyal to her husband but the way she looked at him.</p><p>	“Niobe.  Even if Orestes had been killed, nothing could happen between us.”</p><p>	“Iolaus.”</p><p>	“I'm in love with someone else Niobe and my place is by his side.  As it always has been.”</p><p>	She took a step back and nodded.  “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>	After a few crazy days, with lies and plots and attempted murder with a side of frame up he was kind of tired.  Iolaus had to save the other gathered kings from Xenon and even had to fake an injury so that it would match up with the one Orestes had.</p><p>	After all the excitement they switched places again, Orestes was already stronger after a few days’ rest.  Iolaus left his cousin in the care of his wife and didn't stay to say goodbye.  All he wanted was to be in Hercules' arms again.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	He found his lover digging up a stump by the lake on Alcmene's land.  He was working alone, Jason nowhere in sight.  For a long moment he just watched Hercules work, the sun shining down on his strong and glistening tan back.  It was quite the sight to behold.</p><p>	“Hercules.”</p><p>	The demigod turned to face him, eyes lighting up with happiness.  “Iolaus.  Welcome back.”</p><p>	“Thanks, it’s good to be back.”</p><p>	“How did things go?”</p><p>	“Like I expected.  Full of treachery and murder attempts.  Orestes and Niobe are fine now though.”</p><p>	“And you?”</p><p>	Iolaus stepped into his personal space and wrapped himself around Hercules.  “I missed you.”</p><p>	Hercules didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Iolaus and kissed the top of his head.  “I missed you too.”  They stood like that for a long while, just embracing, until eventually Hercules pulled away.  “But if you're going to get sweaty it might as well be helping me get rid of this stump.”</p><p>	“Sure thing, Herc.”</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>word count:  2081</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episodes s03e13 Encounter and s03e14 When a Man Loves a Woman.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	“What's going on Herc?”  Iolaus asked.</p><p>	They were sitting facing one another at the inn where Iolaus had been treated.  He'd been shot by the Golden Hind when they were trying to find her to protect her from Prince Nestor.  All he remembered was a beautiful woman standing over him and a gentle white light.</p><p>	“I met someone.  Someone I think I want to marry.”</p><p>	Iolaus felt his heart break, he'd been trying to prepare himself for this.  He knew that Hercules wasn't meant for him, that one day Hercules would find another woman.  After all he missed being a father, a husband.</p><p>	“That's great Herc.  What's her name?”</p><p>	“Serena.  She's the one that healed you.”  Hercules sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  “There's something else.”</p><p>	“What is it?”</p><p>	“She's the Golden Hind.”</p><p>	“Wait, what?  How?”</p><p>	“Serena has a human form.”</p><p>	“Okay, so are you going to marry her?”</p><p>	Hercules reached for his hand and Iolaus granted it.  “Not without your blessing.”</p><p>	Iolaus smiled and brought their hands to his heart.  “That you would forgo happiness just to make me happy is enough Hercules.  You have my blessing.”  He released his hand.  “But Serena isn't Deianeira, and I don't know if she'll share you the way Deianeira did.”</p><p>	“I haven't mentioned us to her, but you're right, and I won't ask that of her.”  Hercules started to reach for him again, as if to cup Iolaus' cheek but stopped himself.  “It will take time to get used that, to not touching you whenever or however I want.”</p><p>	“I know, so I better go.”</p><p>	“Iolaus.”</p><p>	“It’s better to remove temptation Hercules, just know I will always love you.”</p><p>	“And I you my friend.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iolaus hadn't left the area yet but he was spending less time with Hercules.  His best friend was in love and spending a lot of his time with Serena.  Though he and the men of the village could have really used his help right about now with the water tank they were trying to lift up.</p><p>	“Could you use an extra set of hands?”  A new voice asked.</p><p>	Iolaus looked over his shoulder and blinked in surprise at the stranger.  His skin was pale his eyes a dark brown, and he was wearing the most ridiculous armor Iolaus had ever seen.  “Sure, why not?”</p><p>	The stranger grinned and got behind Iolaus to grab at the rope, and really that extra set of hands helped because they managed to start lifting the full water tank.  “We may need a few more hands.”  The stranger commented, voice strained from the effort.</p><p>	“Will mine do?”  Hercules asked as he joined in and pulled the tank the rest of the way up.  They all stepped back and Iolaus gave his best friend a look.  Hercules sighed.  “I know, I'm late.”</p><p>	“You must be Hercules then.”  The stranger smiled as Hercules tied the rope to a post so the water tank would stay where it was.</p><p>	“I must be, and this is my best friend-”</p><p>	“Iolaus.”  The stranger nodded.  “I've heard a lot about you two from Xena and Gabby.”</p><p>	Iolaus and Hercules shared a look.  “Gabby?”</p><p>	“Gabrielle.”  He corrected himself and offered an arm to Iolaus.  “I'm Joxer.”</p><p>	Iolaus clasped arms with him and paused at the familiar warmth Joxer seemed to emit...it reminded him of Braxus somehow.  “Good to meet you.  How do you know Gabrielle and Xena?”</p><p>	Joxer almost seemed reluctant to let Iolaus go, but he did and clasped arms with Hercules.  “We fought Callisto and Bacchus together.”</p><p>	Hercules seemed surprised.  “I haven't heard of you.”</p><p>	He seemed embarrassed as he stepped back.  “Well, all I did when we fought Bacchus was play the lyre while Orpheus sang, but I helped.”</p><p>	“I heard Xena killed Callisto.”  Iolaus told him.  “Good riddance.”</p><p>	“Too late for Perdicus though.”</p><p>	“Who?”  Hercules asked.</p><p>	“Gabrielle's husband.  They were married two days before Callisto tracked them down and killed him.”</p><p>	“That's horrible.”  Iolaus shuddered.  “Gabrielle didn't say anything when I ran into her...she was taking Xena's body back to her hometown.”</p><p>	Joxer seemed to grow paler at the mention of the warrior woman's death.  “Yeah that, that was horrible, but Xena's better now.  I got a message from Gabby, a man named Autolycus helped her get some ambrosia and they brought Xena back.”  He managed to smile.  “I'm just spreading the good news.”</p><p>	“And you heard we were here and you wanted to let us know.”  Iolaus clapped Joxer on the shoulder.  “Thank you.”</p><p>	“Not a problem.”  Joxer's eyes were drawn to something behind them and Iolaus turned to see Serena in her human form.  “Who is that?”</p><p>	“Serena.”  Hercules turned to see her and was drawn to her immediately and all Iolaus could do was watch.</p><p>	“You okay Iolaus?”  Joxer asked him.</p><p>	“Yeah, I'm okay.”  His smile was sad though as they watched Hercules sweep Serena up into arms both of them smiling and laughing.  “Guess she said yes.”</p><p>	“So... Hercules is getting married?”</p><p>	“Looks like it.”</p><p>	“Isn't that good?”  Joxer asked.  “I heard about his family...”  The sound of ropes creaking and breaking broke the mood.</p><p>	“Hercules!”  Iolaus yelled, “we got trouble!”</p><p>	What happened next was a rush and flurry of motion.  One man ended up with a rope wrapped around his neck and was pulled up by the weight of the tank.  Hercules caught the tank and lifted it up to lower the man while Iolaus scrambled for something to cut him down before he was strangled.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“Best stay back and let them work Miss.”  Joxer told the beautiful woman that Hercules was apparently going to marry.</p><p>	“Oh, I'm a friend of Hercules'.”</p><p>	He smiled at her and nodded.  “A very good friend from what I saw, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to get hurt.  Serena was it?”</p><p>	“Yes.”  She seemed to get nervous as more villagers moved closer to see what was happening.  They were all around her and Joxer wondered why she was frightened.  When a woman nearly brushed up against her, he moved so that he was between her and crowd.  Serena jerked away for a moment, eyes wide, as if surprised his touch hadn't hurt her or something.</p><p>	“You alright Serena?”  He asked.</p><p>	“Y-yes.”</p><p>	He nodded at her and tried his hand at crowd control again.  “Alright people, get back.  We don't want anyone getting hurt.”  Joxer did his best to keep himself between her and villagers, while keeping her back from the water tank.  There was some jostling though and someone still managed to bump into her.</p><p>	Her body seemed to change before his eyes, and suddenly the beautiful woman was the Golden Hind.  Her fear of being touched made sense now.</p><p>	“It’s the Hind!  Kill her!”  One man yelled.</p><p>	“Get the gold!”</p><p>	Joxer was horrified that Serena, the hind, whoever she was, was about to get murdered for her golden horns and hooves.  “Stay back!”  No one listened, already picking up pitchforks and things as they got closer.  “I'm warning you!”</p><p>	“Get out of the way fool!”</p><p>	Joxer grit his teeth and let his flames loose from both hands until there was a circle of fire around him and Serena.  “Stay in the circle Serena, I won't let them hurt you.”</p><p>	“You're not human either.”  Serena whispered, moving closer to him.</p><p>	“Not really, no.”</p><p>	“Thank you.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iolaus got the man cut down and to the ground safely and Hercules was able to set down the water tank.  They stared in shock for a moment at the barrier of fire Joxer had created to keep Serena safe once her Hind form had been revealed.</p><p>	“Guess that's why he hangs out with Xena.”  Hercules commented.</p><p>	“Actually, he kinda reminded me of Braxus.”  Iolaus shot back.  “Come on.”</p><p>	One man started to throw a spear at Serena but Hercules grabbed a bag of flower from a street vendor and threw it right in the guy’s face.  “If anyone wants to hurt her, you'll have to go through me.”</p><p>	“And me.”  Iolaus proclaimed.</p><p>	“Or I could, ya know, set the whole village on fire.”  Joxer offered.</p><p>	“That won't be necessary Joxer.”  Hercules smiled at their new friend.  “But thanks anyway.  Will you walk Serena out of town?  We'll make sure you're not followed.”</p><p>	“Sure.  Stay close Serena.”  He walked forward and she trotted behind, and the whole way out of town he kept up a ring fire so no one could get close.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“So, where did Hercules go?”  Joxer asked, sidling up to Iolaus.</p><p>	“He went to the other side to speak to his first wife Deianeira.  He wanted her blessing to marry Serena, though I think he'll marry her without it.”</p><p>	“You okay?”</p><p>	“Yeah.  I'm fine.  Hercules wants me to be his best man, again.”  Iolaus offered Joxer a smile.  “Want to play the lyre at the wedding?”</p><p>	“Sure.  I'd be honored, just let me know when he gets back.”</p><p>	“Hey!”  A man in leather armor shouted at them.</p><p>	“Here comes trouble.”  Iolaus commented.</p><p>	“Looks like it.”</p><p>	“I heard the Hind was in town.”  The man continued.</p><p>	“Can you use your fire again?”</p><p>	“Yep.”</p><p>	“Let’s do this.”</p><p>	Fighting with Joxer at his side wasn't the same as fighting alongside Hercules.  It was interesting though and they still managed to win the fight knocking out all the men who wanted to harm Serena.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iolaus watched on as Hercules and Serena said their vows to one another at sunset.  He was happy for his best friend, the person who he loved more than anyone else in the world.  Beside him Joxer played his lyre, his graceful fingers moving over the wires and producing a beautiful melody.</p><p>	Flower petals drifted down from somewhere above and somehow he knew it was Deianeira's blessing.  Hercules kissed Serena as his wife for the first time and Iolaus' heart broke a little more.  That didn't stop him from giving her a hug and accepting her kiss on his cheek.  She hugged Joxer as well before they walked into the house that they were going to live in.</p><p>	“You're in love in with Hercules, aren't you?”  Joxer stated.</p><p>	“And you're not human.”  Iolaus countered.</p><p>	“Well no, but neither are you, and I have to say I'm happy to finally meet another dragon like me.”</p><p>	He turned to Joxer.  “I'm no dragon.  When I touched Serena before she turned into the Hind.  That didn't happen when she touched you.”</p><p>	“I think I might know why, if you want to know.”  Joxer offered.</p><p>	“Okay, why?”</p><p>	Joxer frowned as if trying to consider how to explain it.  “It’s like...there's a spell on you or something.  Like magic that's not yours.  It’s an old spell I think, because it reminds me of old crumbling ruins.  It’s not gone yet, but it’s getting worn down.”</p><p>	“Are you sure?”</p><p>	“Pretty sure.”</p><p>	“Show me your fire again.”</p><p>	“Sure.”  Joxer nodded and held up his hands and in the center of each palm was a small orange flame.  Iolaus held his hands above Joxer's, covering them, the fire didn't burn him.</p><p>	“I met a dragon named Braxus not long ago.  He was born in dragon form...the last to be so.  His mother used the last of her magic to hatch him.  He said I was a dragon, but I didn't believe him.”</p><p>	“And now?”</p><p>	“Maybe I do...I just...”  Iolaus sighed.  “I don't want to be alone tonight.”  He looked up into soft kind brown eyes.  “Stay with me tonight?”</p><p>	Joxer nodded.  “I'd be honored.”</p><p>	Iolaus offered him a smile, feeling shy for the first time in years.  “You look better without the armor Joxer, just thought you should know.”  Then he pulled Joxer down for a kiss and didn't regret it.  He needed a friend, and maybe that friend should be a fellow dragon.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>Word count:  1695</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episodes s03e15 Judgment Day.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	Iolaus woke to the sun shining through the window of the room they were sharing at the inn.  He yawned and tugged his bed partner closer and Joxer went willingly, relaxed and soft in his sleep.  It made him raise up a bit to watch the other man as he slept.  Once he got that ridiculous armor off of Joxer the other man was dare he say it, pretty.  Also, he was really, really good in bed.</p><p>	Still, even though Joxer was a wonderful lover, Iolaus heart still belonged to Hercules.  He was just very lucky that Joxer was so kind and willing to help ease his broken heart.</p><p>	Deep brown eyes fluttered open and Joxer watched him sleepily.  “We meeting Hercules and Serena today?  Or are they gonna stand us up again?”</p><p>	“Well it is their honeymoon.”</p><p>	Joxer stretched and Iolaus eyed the light rippling of muscles under all that pale skin with interest.  “So, we should get ready to meet them just in case they show?”</p><p>	He nodded and placed a kiss on a pale shoulder.  “I think so, unless you want to do something else first.”</p><p>	Joxer grinned and it was wicked.  “Come here.”  He pulled Iolaus on top of him and he went willingly, sliding into the taller man.  Joxer was still loose and slick from the night before and groaned in appreciation as Iolaus filled him.  “For the record, I think anyone who would give you up for someone else is crazy.”</p><p>	Iolaus couldn't help but grin back as he started to move.  Joxer was definitely a soothing balm for his broken heart.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	There was a ruckus in the marketplace and Iolaus assumed that Hercules was at the heart of it.  Joxer didn't question his rush of movement, just followed him right into battle as Iolaus threw himself at the guy about to bludgeon Hercules to death.</p><p>	It was so strange, knowing that Hercules was just a mortal now, knowing that he had no strength.  His best friend said that he could keep helping people, the same way that Iolaus did.  However, Iolaus had had more than twenty years to learn how to fight the way he was.  Hercules didn't have that advantage.</p><p>	“Get them, they don't have any powers!”  One man yelled.</p><p>	“Not quite!”  Joxer yelled back, fire suddenly filling his hands.  It was enough to make the crowd back away, fear in their eyes.  “You know before Hercules lost his strength you probably wouldn't have done something like this.  That you're doing it now means you’re a bunch of cowards.”</p><p>	“I don't need your help!”  Hercules yelled at Joxer before stomping past Iolaus and Serena.</p><p>	“What happened?”</p><p>	“I've never seen him like that.”  Iolaus shook his head.  “Come on.”</p><p>	All three of them chased after Hercules, Joxer still with a flame in one hand as a deterrent.  When they caught up with him at the edge of the marketplace, he whirled on them.  “Don't you ever doubt me again!  I'm not some old man who can't fight his battles!”</p><p>	Serena jerked back at his anger and Iolaus was hard pressed to not put himself between them.  He'd never seen Hercules so angry, devastated yes, but not this rage.  Joxer put his fire away with a frown and reached out to touch Hercules and suddenly the anger and rage was just gone.</p><p>	“Hercules?”  Iolaus reached out much as Joxer had, though this time it was to steady his friend.  “You okay?”</p><p>	“Yeah, I don't...I don't know what came over me.  I'm sorry.”</p><p>	Serena forced a smile and went to him, wrapping him in her arms.  “It’s okay, I was worried.”</p><p>	Iolaus glanced at Joxer who shook his head.  What on Earth was happening?</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“We still going to stop by the house for breakfast before we go fishing?”  Joxer asked.</p><p>	“They'd be upset if we didn't.”  Iolaus looked at his current bed partner and knew that what they had wouldn't last.  “You want to tell me what happened today?”</p><p>	Joxer sighed and sat up and for the first time took off the amulet he wore.  He handed it to Iolaus.  “That's been in my family for a couple centuries, my mom gave it to me when I turned 18.”</p><p>	Iolaus turned it over in his hands, he'd never seen anything like it.  “The back really shines, the front...what do the carvings mean?”</p><p>	“I don't know, some kind of protection I think, but its carved from a dragon eggshell.  From the first unchanged dragon in my bloodline.  My brothers don't know about our heritage and my brother Jet was so mad that Mom gave it to me I thought he was going to kill me.”</p><p>	“Surely he wouldn't-”</p><p>	“Iolaus my father is a warlord.  My brother Jet is an assassin.”  He accepted the amulet back and put it on again.  “If you ever see a guy with my face killing someone in cold blood, stay away from him.”</p><p>	“You have an evil twin?”</p><p>	“We're triplets actually...I'm the only one who can use fire though.”</p><p>	“And that thing today?”  Iolaus asked, running his hand up Joxer's bare leg.</p><p>	“I think there was a god around, messing with Hercules' head.”</p><p>	“The gods have never been able to influence him before...”  Iolaus sighed.  “Except now he's fully mortal and susceptible just like the rest of us.”</p><p>	“Not so much me actually.  When Ares lost his godhood a while back Gabrielle went kinda nuts and bloodlust-y... Xena got really focused and I stayed me.”</p><p>	“Because of your amulet?”</p><p>	“Dunno.  Maybe.  Ares was really curious about it, kinda creeped me out.”</p><p>	“We'll just have to keep a close eye on Hercules I guess, good thing we're stopping by the house on our way fishing.”  Joxer made a face at the fishing part and Iolaus laughed.  “I'm guessing fishing isn't your idea of fun.”</p><p>	“I enjoy watching Xena fish.  She catches them with her bare hands, it’s like one of her favorite things to do.  Right up until she throws it ashore and it smacks you in the face.  But if you want to catch fish, I'll cook them.”</p><p>	Iolaus crawled up the bed to straddle Joxer and kiss him.  “Deal.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Joxer stared at the covered body, scarcely believing what had happened.  He and Iolaus had been on their way to see Hercules and Serena before they went fishing.  All their plans came to an abrupt halt when Hercules screamed in heartbreak and loss.</p><p>	Serena was dead, and the entire village thought Hercules had done it.  Now Iolaus was keeping a wounded Hercules hidden from the bloodthirsty villagers and Joxer was watching over Serena's body until she could be buried.</p><p>	He didn't understand how the gods could be so cruel, why they got such pleasure out of killing people.  Joxer wiped at his eyes and did his best to keep his vigil without just blubbering like a baby.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Iolaus didn't know Xena could sing like that, her voice was so beautiful and haunting.  Joxer's lyre was the perfect accompaniment to her and the combination almost brought a semblance of peace.  To him, but not to Hercules.</p><p>	Once again Hercules life had come crashing down because of the gods.  Ares and Strife specifically instead of Hera, but still...</p><p>	They left Hercules alone with Serena's grave, he knew it would be some time before his best friend would be ready to travel with him again.  Xena led the way with Gabrielle at her side, he and Joxer bringing up the rear.</p><p>	Once they were out of earshot Iolaus reached for Joxer's hand.  “Want to come with me?”</p><p>	Joxer smiled and shook his head.  “You weren't meant for me Iolaus.  But these past few weeks have been amazing.”  He smiled and held up his other hand, in it was a small white flame. Carefully he eased the flame into the wound on Iolaus' side, and healed it.</p><p>	“Joxer, what?”</p><p>	“Our white fire heals.  Keep that in mind, it might come in handy.”</p><p>	Iolaus grinned and pulled Joxer closer, tugging him down for a kiss.  It was as amazing as it had been since the first time, Joxer was a giving and devoted lover.  Still he pulled back from the temptation.  “I will always cherish what we had together.”</p><p>	Joxer leaned forward and placed a much more chaste kiss on Iolaus' forehead.  “But you belong with Hercules, and you're waiting for him to be ready.”</p><p>	“Good bye, Joxer the Brave.”</p><p>	“It’s been fun, Golden Hunter.”</p><p>	“Now where did you hear that title?”</p><p>	Joxer just laughed and pulled away.  “That's a secret.”  He waved and turned to hurry after Xena and Gabrielle, and Iolaus finally noticed that he wasn't wearing that ridiculous armor.  Good.  When Joxer met his soulmate, he'd make a much better impression on them without it.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	“So, you and Iolaus huh?”  Gabrielle smiled at him, nudging Joxer a bit as they walked behind Xena and Argo.</p><p>	“Yeah, for a while.”  He smiled back.  “It was nice.”</p><p>	“I know he's good kisser, but is he good at other things?”  Gabrielle asked.</p><p>	“Oh, Iolaus is good at many things.”  Xena called out to them.</p><p>	Joxer looked from Gabrielle to Xena, never breaking his stride.  “Wait, have you both been with Iolaus?”</p><p>	“I only kissed him.”  Gabrielle admitted.  “Xena seduced him, when...well ya know.  When she still had an army.”</p><p>	Joxer nodded in understanding, Xena wasn't proud of what she had done as a Warlord.  “Well she's right, Iolaus is very good at lots of things.”</p><p>	“I hear you are too.”  Xena shot him a smirk over her shoulder.</p><p>	“You're not ever gonna find out first hand though.”  Joxer called back with a grin and relaxed at the goodhearted teasing.  As fun as his time with Iolaus had been, he'd rather be traveling with his friends.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawning Age<br/>calikocat</p><p>word count:  904</p><p>A/N:  Takes place during the episode s03e19 The End of the Beginning.</p><p>XXX</p><p>	“Ya know, I don't think I could have done what you just did.”</p><p>	Hercules looked over at Autolycus.  “What?  Save the life of someone you love?”</p><p>	“Hercules you undid your entire history with Serena.  Everything that happened only exists in your memory now.  She'll never be your wife.”</p><p>	“But she'll be alive.  You saw her Autolycus, she's married and has a daughter.  With me she was just dead.  My memory will be enough.”</p><p>	“If you say so.”</p><p>	“I happen to know you're a good person, despite your thieving ways.  I know you helped Xena come back to life.”</p><p>	“That was more Xena hijacking my body to get she what she needed, but I didn't fight her on it.”</p><p>	“Right.”</p><p>	Autolycus reached up to play with his mustache.  “So, what's next for you?”</p><p>	“I guess I'll track down Iolaus and go back to what we do best.”</p><p>	“The hero and helping people thing.”</p><p>	“It’s a good life Autolycus, maybe you should try it some time.”</p><p>	“No thank you, I like my life the way it is.”</p><p>	He grinned at the thief.  “You might just change your mind someday.”</p><p>	“Hah, not likely.”  Autolycus gave a little bow.  “Until next time Hercules.”</p><p>	“Just give that man his money pouch back before you go.”</p><p>	He rolled his eyes.  “You're catching on.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	Hercules hadn't gotten very far at all when Ares appeared before him.  “Really Little Brother?  Time travel?  Not even the gods are supposed to meddle with time, though only a god, or a part-god, can control the Kronos Stone.”</p><p>	He frowned at Ares.  “Well I didn't mean to time travel on purpose, I was trying to stop someone from doing things he shouldn't.  Don't worry, I broke the stone.  Not that you were actually worried about me.”</p><p>	“I saw, that so-called King of Thieves.”  Ares chuckled.  “Hermes is really proud of that one.”</p><p>	Hercules folded his arms.  “Makes sense that Autolycus would pray to Hermes.”</p><p>	“You're not paying attention brother.  I said only a god or part-god, in this case a couple of demigods, could use the Kronos Stone.  You and Autolycus.”</p><p>	He blinked.  “Ares, are you saying that Autolycus is a demigod, he's Hermes' son?”  Hercules shook his head.  “He told me about his family.”</p><p>	“He told you his father died before he was born, sound familiar?  Hermes slipped in there, only unlike Zeus he was legitimately comforting a grieving widow.”</p><p>	“Huh.  That makes him family, since Hermes is our brother.”  Hercules groaned.  “That makes him our nephew.”  He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly.  “Wish you hadn't told me that.”</p><p>	Ares smirked.  “Just thought I'd share the misery.”  He disappeared in a flash of light his laughter echoing in the forest.</p><p>	Hercules rolled his eyes and started his journey again hoping to catch up with Iolaus in the next village.</p><p>xxx</p><p>	He found Iolaus just outside Thebes, not far from Alcmene and Jason's home, he was fishing at the river.  Hercules didn't bother to walk quietly and smiled when his oldest friend looked up to see him.</p><p>	“Hey Herc.”</p><p>	“Iolaus.”  He sat down beside the shorter man.  “How have you been?”</p><p>	“Oh, had a few adventures.  Next time you see Salmoneus you can ask him all about the cult he fell into.”</p><p>	“I actually saw him recently, Aphrodite too.  What cult?”</p><p>	“He may have tried to wipe it from his mind.  He got drugged and didn't even care about gold.”</p><p>	Hercules laughed.  “I can see how he would want to forget such trauma.”</p><p>	Iolaus put his pole down and focused his attention on Hercules.  “How are you doing?”</p><p>	He thought about that for a moment and finally smiled.  “I'm not okay yet, but I will be, eventually.  Why do you ask?”</p><p>	His best friend frowned in disbelief.  “Why do I ask?  Herc, it hasn't been that long since Serena died.”</p><p>	“You remember that?”</p><p>	“Remember that, Hercules how could I forget it?”</p><p>	Hercules shook his head.  “Autolycus and I did some accidental time traveling and I got a chance to save her...but I changed history Iolaus.”</p><p>	“How?”</p><p>	“By making Ares make her human before I ever met her.  So now, she was never my wife.  Now she's married to someone else and has a little girl that's maybe ten years old.”</p><p>	“Hercules...”</p><p>	“My choice Iolaus.  If she hadn't married me, she'd be alive...and now that's the way it is.”</p><p>	Iolaus rested a hand on Hercules shoulder.  “I'm happy for you, and sad for you too.  And, I'm very proud to be your friend.”</p><p>	“Thank you Iolaus.”</p><p>xxx</p><p>	They'd eaten supper with Alcmene and Jason, the fish Iolaus had caught was the main dish.  Neither had any memory of Hercules' marriage to Serena, so his best friend had put on a brave face.  He didn't want them to worry after all.</p><p>	Now though, in Iolaus' dusty house Hercules let the mask fall.  Iolaus left him to his thoughts and his memories.  He knew it would a while before the other man was ready to move on.  That was fine, however long it took, Iolaus would be there for Hercules.  Either as just friends, or something more.</p><p>XXX</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>